No Need For Good Bye
by kukitama
Summary: It has been a few days since the King's message reached Sora, Riku, and Kairi. What will his friends do when Sora decides to leave? Will it be forever? SoKai luff.


I've always loved this series of games. Although I get frustrated whenever I can't beat a boss. I'm still trying to get better in writing, and I hope this fic shows my improvements!! This is a oneshot songfic, my first ever written! I love the song that goes with it, and once I heard this I just pictured Sora and Kairi.

Note: Takes place after KH2, so a tiny tiny spoiler for those who have never finished…or if you just don't care! Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts, but I wish that Sora and Kairi would be together forever

Song: The Call by Regina Spektor

* * *

It has been a few days since Sora, Riku, and Kairi found the message in a bottle from the King. Sora has been saying, over and over again, that he must go to find and help him because he has the Keyblade and was Chosen to fight. His two friends retorted back by summoning their own Keyblades. Riku held his blade, in the shape of a bat wing with a blue eye above the hilt, firmly in his grip. It gave off a dark aura, but in the hand of its wielder, it was good. Kairi held hers tenderly within her grasp. Its entire blade, a gold rod with a green vine wrapping around it that ended in flowers, shines softly in the sun. Despite their persuasions on not going, Sora was set in his ways, and would go no matter what.

It was twilight on Destiny Islands. It was the sixth day after finding the message when Sora decided to journey to find the King. He didn't tell anyone of where he was going, or even how. But just as he walks along the beach to leave, Sora begins slowing down. Something tugs at his heart and won't let go. He hears footsteps softly coming up behind him.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
_

He turns around and sees Kairi, panting a little. She is a few meters away from him, but not so close that she could since his tears. She stops and looks at him.

"Sora," she called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the King," he replied. "I know he needs my help."

"At least don't go alone," Kairi said to him. "We know the King, too. Let us come if you really must go."

Sora's face brightened a little at this proposal, but grew serious again. "No, I can't allow you two to get hurt again. I've lost both of you before, and I don't want anything to happen to you and Riku."

"But Sora, you can't go," Kairi softly said. "We need you here. _I_ need you here."

Sora stared at her with wide eyes. _What did he just hear?_ He opened his mouth to say something when Kairi began to cry. Before Sora could run over to comfort her, as is his instinct, she whispers three words.  
_  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry  
I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

"W-What did you say?" Sora asked hesitantly.

Her hands, now in fists, and arms shook as she kept them still at her sides. Her cheeks were stained with tears as her blue eyes glistened at him. Despite her appearance, Kairi's voice did not shake when she repeated those words.

"I love you."

Sora looked shocked to hear those words. He walked to Kairi until he was right in front of her. Her arms were still shaking, but the tears had stopped. She looked up at him when she saw his shoes. Suddenly, Sora stepped forward and hugged Kairi tightly. A gasp escaped her lips at the sudden act, but then her eyes began overflowing again. She dug her face into his shoulder.

"You know what, Kairi?" Sora said into her hair. "I love you, too."

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

Kairi gasped again into his shoulder and looked up at him. His face was smiling as he took her chin and pulled her close. He closed his eyes, and kissed her. Kairi's eyes widened in confusion for a moment, but in the next second, her eyes were closed, too. They broke apart and Sora hugged her tighter. The two stayed like that for a few seconds, then Sora slowly pushed her back and stepped backwards.

"I would never have guessed," started Sora after a while, "that I would be the second to say it."

"Say what?" Kairi smiled at him, after wiping her tears.

Sora gave her a grin, and said, "I love you."

"You were going to leave, and for a very long time," Kairi said slowly and looked down. "I-I just wanted to say something…before you had to go."  
_  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

"You know," Sora said. "I do have to go find the King. I just know it, right here." He put his hand over his heart.

"Then let me and Riku come with you!" Kairi looked back at Sora.

"No, I don't want anything to happen," Sora quietly replied. "The sun's almost set," he noted. The last rays were over the ocean. "I know my journey must start now."

"How will we find you again? What if you don't come back?" Kairi asked, tears welling up again.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

Sora gave Kairi a sympathetic smile before saying, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll come back for sure."

Sora turned around slowly, and began walking towards the sun. Once he got to the shoreline, he summoned his Keyblade. It appeared in his right hand, and he held it up in front of him. He turned it to the left, and, suddenly, a white flash appeared and created a door. Just as he was stepping towards the door, Kairi called back to him.

"Sora! You have to promise!" Kairi called. "Promise me, that you'll come back safe! I…I love you…so much…"

He looked back at her to see her face set with determination. He pulled up a smile and grinned at her. "I promise you, I"ll come back. I love you too, Kairi…"

"So, this can't be our good bye," Kairi gave him a smile.

"No, we'll meet again," Sora returned it, and then stepped through the door of light. Once the last of the rays disappeared under the waves, so did the door of light, along with the boy Kairi has loved.

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and now one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Kairi was standing alone on the beach under the rising moon. Her renowned faith in her friend and love pulsed throughout her body, giving her a radiance that not many can see. She stood quietly facing the ocean, thinking to herself on how she'll greet Sora when he comes back.

_Sora, you'll always be in my heart, and I in yours. We will never be apart as long as we can smile and keep hoping for a brighter morning. I wish that this prayer will reach you, and know that I'll be by your side no matter what happens._

She suddenly turned around to hear footsteps behind her. It was Riku, looking at her with his cool, azure eyes. He looked at her questioningly. _Why are you out here alone?_ She just smiled sadly at him before turning her gaze back on the empty ocean.  
_  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes  
You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

Riku turned around to walk back. Kairi stood for a moment longer, and followed him. As she left tracks on the sand, she could still feel Sora's presence near her, _within_ her. As she laid her hand over her heart, she knew that Sora would never lie, nor break a promies. As her fingers brushed her lips, an image of the smiling teen appeared before her, but disappeared within a second. _He'll come back. I know he will._


End file.
